Hanayo and the Seven Princes
by sweetknife55
Summary: When Hanayo gets an email saying that she's been invited to Saotome Academy, μ's tells her to go and she gladly accepts the offer. Although, her first day is not what Hanayo expected it to be. She's surrounded by seven guys that will lead to what will happen in the future. What will happen? Will romance be blooming in Hanayo's heart? [Hanayo x STARISH]
1. Prologue: Hanayo's First Day?

**Okay, I was listening to some Utapri drama CDs and I kept picturing Hanayo from Love Live! School Idol Project instead of Haruka. I thought it was cute, so I decided to make a crossover. R&R for more chapters~**

**P.S: At one point in this chapter, everything's in 3rd person. Try not to get confused since every chapter will be in Hanayo's POV.**

**WARNING: Hanayo is a little OOC in this chapter. In later chapters, she'll be a little OOC, almost to the point to being like Haruka, but I'll try to keep her IC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both Love Live and Utapri! I don't own Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIFE (HANAYO MIX)! They all belong to their right owners!**

* * *

><p>It was another bright Saturday morning and it was another day in March. Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan are graduating today and it'll be the day when μ's will be disbanding. Just when I was about to text Rin-chan, I saw that I got an email from an unknown person.<p>

"Huh?" I tilted my head then I read the email. "Hanayo Koizumi, I've been listening to μ's for sometime and I've taken a liking to you," I read the email aloud then scrolled down. "Which is why I'm inviting you to attend Saotome Academy in April. I hope to see you there! -Shining Saotome."

I stared at the email with a blank expression then I quickly got dressed and ran out of my house. I quickly dialed everyone's number with a pale face.

"Kayo-chin, are you-"

"E-Emergency! E-Emergency Rin-chan!" I yelled to my best friend.

"Eh?! Should we meet in the clubroom?" Rin-chan asked and I heard Maki-chan sigh.

"Hanayo, calm down," Maki-chan told me.

"Hanayo! Why did you call us on the day of our graduation!?" Nico-chan asked, slightly annoyed. "Actually, what is it...? It better be good..."

"I'm sure Hanayo has a good reason, Nico." Eli-chan told my senpai.

"Why don't we meet up in the clubroom and Hanayo-chan can tell us there." Honoka-chan suggested.

"That seems like a good idea," Umi-chan agreed. "We can talk before Honoka, Kotori and I have to set up the ceremony."

I stopped and took a deep breath before saying, "O-Okay!"

"We'll see you guys there!" Kotori-chan happily said.

"Bye!" Nozomi-chan happily said as I hung up.

I read the email again and I sighed. _Why me...? Did Shining Saotome watch us perform? _I asked myself as I waited for Rin-chan to arrive.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Rin-chan, Maki-chan and I were walking to the club room and I explained to them that I got an email to attend Saotome Academy.<p>

"Kayo-chin, you should go!" Rin-chan exclaimed then smiled.

"Rin's right," Maki-chan nodded in agreement. "You shouldn't turn this invitation down."

"Invitation to what?' Honoka-chan walked up to us with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan.

"Kayo-chin got an invitation to attend Saotome Academy!"

"E-Eh?!"

Maki-chan, Rin-chan and I turned around and saw Nico-chan standing behind us with a surprised expression on her face.

She walked towards me, placed her hands on my shoulders then said, "YOU SHOULD GO TO SAOTOME ACADEMY!"

"Nico-chan, why are you-"

"Kotori," Nico-chan looked at Kotori-chan and said, "It's a school for people to be idols or composers. If Hanayo got an invitation to Saotome Academy, she should go!"

"Shouldn't we see what the school is like?" Umi-chan asked then Nico-chan slammed the door to the clubroom open.

Nico-chan walked towards the computer then started typing "Saotome Academy" in the search bar. "This is what Saotome Academy looks like."

She showed us a picture and we looked at the picture in amazement. It was so big and amazing!

"Amazing! Kayo-chin should go!" Rin-chan repeated her words from earlier.

"The school looks like a boarding school," Maki-chan pointed out.

"If she goes, she'll be living there." Umi-chan finished Maki-chan's sentence then looked at me. "Hanayo, are you sure you want to go?"

"I don't know…" I replied, "I just want to know why Shining Saotome picked me…"

"Kayo-chin, you're adorable! I think that's why Shining Saotome wants you to go!"

"Maybe it's because her voice is sweet?" Kotori-chan tilted her head.

"According to the website, the entrance exams were over since January." Eli-chan suddenly showed up and said, "Maybe Shining Saotome watched us perform at Love Live back in December and he kept watching until the very end."

We all looked at Eli-chan and I thought that might've been the answer. _Maybe that could be it… He chose me after watching us perform at Love Live and he kept watching until he decided which one of us should go… _I thought to myself.

"How about we go see the school sometime later this week or we all go next month." Nozomi-chan suggested then smiled. "All Hanayo-chan has to do is reply saying that she wants to look around the school before making her final decision."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea." Maki-chan agreed.

"Hanayo-chan, do you agree as well?" Honoka-chan asked then looked at me. I nodded then she smiled. "Alright! We all talk it over after the ceremony!"

Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan left the club room, leaving me alone with Rin-chan and Maki-chan.

"We should go as well," Maki-chan said then started walking out of the room. "You can ask while we walk there."

"Let's go, Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan said then ran out of the room.

I followed my best friend and I looked at the email again. "Okay!" I quietly said to myself then started replying to the email. "May I take a look around the school before I make my decision?" I said out loud then sent the message.

"We'll go once he replies back!" Rin-chan said and I smiled a little.

"O-Okay!"

* * *

><p>In a certain office at Saotome Academy, a certain someone reads the message Hanayo sent him.<p>

"I'll let her come," Shining Saotome said then started laughing.

"Shining, what are you planning to do if Hanayo-chan attends here?" Ringo Tsukimiya asked Saotome.

"It won't be me who will be doing anything," Saotome said, "Miss Koizumi will be the one who will decide what she'll do here."

"So, you're going to let her come?"

"Yes. I wonder what experiences she'll get when she gets here."

* * *

><p>The graduation ceremony went really well. The second years, and the first years sang a song for the third years. It was a beautiful moment. Although, after the ceremony ended, I got a message and my face turned pale again.<p>

"Kayo-chin, is something wrong?" Rin-chan asked and I showed her the message. "Miss Koizumi, you may come to explore the school if you want. Although, I want a response by April 4th." She read the message word after word then smiled. "Let's go tell the others!"

"No need, we heard you." Eli-chan said and the two of us turned around and saw our friends.

"Let's go see the school!" Honoka-chan yelled then smiled.

"Maki-chan, can you give us a ride there?" Nozomi-chan asked Maki-chan and she frowned.

"F-Fine, but this is the only time I'll be doing this."

* * *

><p>About two hours later, we managed to get to Saotome Academy and it was bigger in person than a picture! It was amazing!<p>

"So cool!" Rin-chan and Honoka-chan both said in awe.

"Harasho…" Eli-chan muttered something in Russian.

"I-Is this even a school…?" Umi-chan asked while blinking a few times.

"It is," Nico-chan said then looked at the gates. "Let's hurry up and explore this place." She said then walked through the gates.

The rest of us followed Nico-chan as we glanced at everything that's around us. We all split into groups of three after we got to the doors to the school. Honoka-chan was with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan, Eli-chan was with Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan, and lastly, I was with Rin-chan and Maki-chan.

* * *

><p>Rin-chan, Maki-chan and I decided to explore the first floor and the cafeteria.<p>

"It's even bigger on the inside than the outside!" Rin-chan said in awe.

"It _is _pretty impressive." Maki-chan nodded in agreement.

"Let's go this way!" Rin-chan pointed to the right then ran off.

"Hey Rin, don't run off without us!" Maki-chan yelled at the direction where Rin-chan's heading and followed her.

"R-Rin-chan, Maki-chan, d-don't-"

I ran after Maki-chan and Rin-chan, until I ran into someone and landed on the ground.

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

I looked up and I saw a tall guy with red hair. He had his hand out and I firmly grabbed it and he helped me up.

"I-I'm sorry..." I quietly apologized.

"It's alright," He said then looked at me. "I'm-"

"Kayo-chin! Hurry up! We're going to meet up with everyone soon!"

"Sorry Rin-chan!" I apologized to my friend then looked at the guy. "Sorry, I have to go." I apologized to the guy before I ran towards Rin-chan.

Once I caught up to Rin-chan and Maki-chan, we walked into the cafeteria and I felt like I was in heaven!

"Look how big this place is!"

"Rin, calm down!" Maki-chan lightly scolded Rin-chan, sighing a little in the process.

"Maki-chan, this place is bigger than your vacation homes!" Rin-chan pouted a little then looks at me. "Kayo-chin, you're lucky that you got invited here!"

"You wanna deal with the fact that this place has girls _and _guys?" Maki-chan looked at Rin-chan and asked her.

"But," I spoke up then remembered what I read on the website before we left. "On the website, I read that love is forbidden here. So having guys and girls interacting with each other and trying not to love someone here might be hard..."

"But writing love songs is okay?"

"I think so, Maki-chan." I nodded after replying to Maki-chan's question.

A minute later, I received an email from Shining Saotome and I stared at it for a while.

"Kayo-chin, is something wrong?"

"Song... He wants me to sing one song..." I mumbled a little.

"Well, let's look for his office and you can sing one of the songs we have." Maki-chan suggested then walked towards the exit.

Rin-chan and I followed her and we saw a guy with blonde hair and glasses.

"Um, do you-"

"Cute," The guy said which threw Maki-chan off a little.

"Are you talking about Kayo-chin," Rin-chan pointed at me, "Or Maki-chan," then she pointed at Maki-chan, "Or me?" She finally pointed at herself and asked the guy.

"Her," The guy pointed at me and I blinked a couple of times.

"Wh-What?!"

"Hanayo, we have to get going soon." Maki-chan reminded me and I nodded.

"Before you go," The guy said then hugged me. "You're so cute!"

"E-Eh?! H-Help me!"

"Hey, let go of Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan pleaded then tried helping me.

"Natsuki!"

I turned to where someone was yelling from. Rin-chan and Maki-chan turned over to where I was looking at and we saw a small guy wearing a hat.

"Kayo-chin, look! He looks adorable!" Rin-chan pointed at the guy and complimented him.

"I'm not adorable!" He yelled at Rin-chan.

"Maki-chan, he sounds like you." Rin-chan and I looked at Maki-chan and we both said, "We've found your twin."

"I-I don't have a twin. And he doesn't act like me." She said, "In my opinion, he acts a little more like Nico."

"Um, can you put me down?" I asked the tall guy politely after I remembered we have to see Shining Saotome.

The tall guy gently set me down then Rin-chan grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Well that was fun!" Rin-chan exclaimed happily.

"Those two were definitely something..." Maki-chan sighed. "I bet those two took the entrance exam."

"You think I might run into them if I attend here?" I asked Maki-chan.

"If they passed the exam, then yes."

"Maybe Kayo-chin will be like a princess!" Rin-chan teased me a little.

I shook my head and said, "I-I doubt I'll be a princess, Rin-chan!"

"Let's hurry up and find Saotome's office." Maki-chan reminded us then walked ahead.

Rin-chan and I followed her until we ran into the others. The three of us explained where we're heading. After explaining our situation, the others decided to follow us.

* * *

><p>"While Rin-chan and Maki-chan saw two guys, Hanayo-chan saw three guys?" Honoka-chan asked, tilting her head slightly.<p>

"So, one acts like me rather than Maki?" Nico-chan asked, frowning a little.

"We didn't say that, Maki-chan did!" Rin-chan corrected Nico-chan.

"I think Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, and I passed by Saotome-san's office." Kotori-chan told us.

"Then let's head there." Eli-chan said, "Show us the way you three."

We all followed Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, and Umi-chan. So far, we haven't seen a guy as we were walking which made me a little happy.

"I'm surprised that none of us have ran into a guy." Nico-chan bluntly said.

"The cards says that we'll find one soon." Nozomi-chan said while holding one of her Tarot cards. The picture is a guy and a girl with a heart around them and it said "the Lovers" on it.

Nozomi-chan was right. We stumbled upon a guy; but this time, the guy had short dark blueish purple hair. Although, he didn't look at us or anything. He just walked by without saying anything.

"He looks mysterious." Umi-chan said.

"What's his problem?" Nico-chan frowned and asked, feeling a little annoyed.

I took a closer look at the guy and I gasped a little. I looked at Nico-chan and said, "I-I think that's HAYATO!"

Nico-chan took a closer look then shook her head. "That can't be him. I mean, HAYATO's all happy and cheery. But he looks too uptight."

"That also sounds like you." Maki-chan bluntly said.

"No it doesn't!"

"Found it!" Honoka-chan announced then pointed at a door with a sign saying "Saotome's Office" on it. "We've located-"

"Kotori found it first, but those two were talking so much, nobody paid attention." Umi-chan corrected Honoka-chan's sentence.

Suddenly, the door opened which caused Honoka-chan to scream a little then land on the ground. A lady poked her head out and saw Honoka-chan on the ground.

"Sorry," The lady apologized. "I heard a lot of noise outside and I see..." She said then stared at all nine of us then smiled. "The members of μ's!"

"You've heard of us?" Eli-chan asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes! Where is Hanayo-chan at?"

"H-Here!" I slowly held my hand up and the lady walked up to me and dragged me inside. "S-Someone help me!"

I pleaded but, the lady shut the door then looked at me again. "Hanayo-chan looks even more adorable in person than the videos." She said.

"T-Thanks..."

"Shining, she's here now." The lady said then looked at a guy that's in front of me.

I looked at the guy and he started laughing. He then turned around and grinned after looking at me.

"Miss Hanayo Koizumi, I'm happy to see you," The guy, Shining Saotome said, "Well, have you made your decision?"

I didn't say anything. I thought it over for a minute then I looked at Saotome-san and nodded.

"I-I'm going to... Attend here!"

"Hanayo-chan, aren't you already a School Idol?" The lady asked me. "You're also a member of μ's so, why do you want to attend to this school other than Shining inviting you?"

"Um..." I started saying then looked at the lady. "We had our graduation ceremony this morning... Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan graduated... And we all agreed that μ's will be gone forever..." I said, "μ's is not μ's without Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan... Also," I added then paused. "Ever since I was little, I wanted to be an idol. I became an idol, but it didn't last long... If I attend this school, I-I'll be an idol! To show everyone that even though we disbanded, there's a piece of μ's left in my voice and songs!"

I took a deep breath after explaining why I wanted to be an idol; I let it out then started singing.

_**Rather than this time we have now I want to take hold of a new dream.  
>If we can be assertive and fly off, OK My Life!<br>Our desires are too big, aren't they?  
>Even if we try to reach for them they're so high and so far.<br>But let's go and take a hold of a bright new tomorrow  
>and make them all come true!<strong>_

_**Yes, just by believing**_  
><em><strong>we can steadily advance forward. You too!<strong>_

_**I don't need an answer because I already know**_  
><em><strong>that the place we wish for from our hearts is the same!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Searching for it and never giving up<strong>_  
><em><strong>no matter what happens is our challenge.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our spirits won't go down<strong>_  
><em><strong>we'll continue to fly while it's still hot!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love your unwavering eyes when you talk<strong>_  
><em><strong>about what you admire… I love them!<strong>_

After singing, I looked at Saotome-san and he grinned again. I was a little confused as I stepped back a little.

"Miss Koizumi, that was amazing!" He said which made me sweat a little. "I'll see you again in April!"

"O-Okay!" I nodded then left his office with sweat dripping down my face.

I looked up and saw the others, smiling at me.

"Hanayo, I hope you have a good time here." Eli-chan told me.

"Yeah! What you said makes me so happy!" Honoka-chan nodded and told me in an excited way.

"Kayo-chin, good luck!"

"Hanayo, you better not make a fool out of yourself." Maki-chan warned me.

"Good luck, Hanayo-chan." Kotori-chan and Nozomi-chan both said.

"I guess make everyone smile," Nico-chan told me. "And make everyone remember us through some of your songs."

I nodded then looked at everyone. "I-I will! I hope you guys will give me your support!"


	2. 1: The Start of a New Goal

**Alright, here's the second chapter. There's some 3rd person view parts around the beginning and at the end but that's it. Who should Hanayo end up with? I had about half of STARISH introduced in the last chapter and the rest are introduced in this chapter. I'm curious because of something Nozomi says near the end. Tell me your answer by review, PM or poll (that I will put on my account soon). Okay, adios! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both Love Live and Uta no Prince-sama! I don't own Aishiteru Banza~i either. I own the story! All rights go to their owners!**

* * *

><p>It was April 1st, school starts in three days and since the academy has a dorm building, Rin-chan's been helping me pack up most of my belongings before we meet the others.<p>

"I can't believe you're leaving soon." Rin-chan said as she placed a set of my clothes into a box.

"I know," I agreed with her then sighed. "I'll be missing you guys..."

"I can come by on Sundays!"

"Really?" I asked Rin-chan, tilting my head slightly.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'll bring Maki-chan and the others!"

I smiled then said, "Thanks. I'll have to ask though."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>We continued packing my stuff and we only got a quarter of my belongings all packed. My mother came up and gave us drinks as we were taking a break.<p>

"Those three guys we saw..." I started muttering a little. "I feel like I'll see them again..."

"It'll be alright," Rin-chan smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"Let's go meet up with the others!" Rin-chan stood up and said happily.

"U-Um, I want to stay here and continue packing..." I told my best friend and she smiled a little.

"Okay. I know everyone will understand."

Rin-chan gathered her things then walked out my room. I watched her leave then I looked at a picture of μ's winning at Love Live; then I looked on my bed and saw two uniforms. One I wore when I attended Otonokizaka Academy, and the new uniform I'm going to wear to Saotome Academy.

_I've made my decision... I can't go back and change it. _I told myself then folded my Otonokizaka uniform and put in one of the boxes. _I will remember everything when I attended there. _I smiled then tried on the uniform for Saotome Academy.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I grinned happily. The uniform was a green blazer, a white blouse, a red ribbon, and a orange checkered skirt. I buttoned up the blazer and wore black tights underneath the skirt and I smiled.

_I look amazing! _I complimented myself then saw something on my blazer. It was an emblem. _What's this for? _I asked myself then remembered that the uniform also came with classroom arrangements and dorm room number. I saw the paper on my desk then read it. "A Class? I'm in A Class with Ringo Tsukimiya as my teacher?" I tilted my head then looked at the paper for my dorm room number. "Room... 202?" I looked confused then sighed.

I took off the uniform and put my original clothes back on. I went downstairs and set the uniform on top of the washing machine then I walked out.

* * *

><p>As I walked towards the usual meeting place that μ's would always go to. Although, as I was walking there, I saw a black cat with emerald eyes.<p>

I kneeled down and petted the cat's head. "Are you lost?" I asked the cat and it started purring. "I have to go," I said as I stood up. "I'll come back and give you food." I promised the cat then walked away.

* * *

><p>When I walked inside the burger joint that my friends and I would normally go to, everyone saw me walk in with pleased yet bewildered looks on their faces.<p>

"Kayo-chin, why are you holding a cat?" Rin-chan asked me, tilting her head to the side.

"I found him on my way here and he followed me here." I explained what happened.

"What are you going to do with him?" Umi-chan asked me and I didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure. I don't even what his name is."

"Name him Kuppuru!" Honoka-chan suggested and we all looked at her with a confused look on our faces. "What? He looks fluffy. And he's black!"

"I like that name." Kotori-chan agreed with Honoka-chan while smiling.

"But that's an odd and strange name..." Nico-chan groaned a little.

I smiled then started petting Kuppuru. "I like that name." I said happily.

"Well, it's decided then." Eli-chan smiled then looked at me. "Are you prepared?"

"Well, almost," I said, "I still have a lot of stuff to pack. Although, I won't pack all of my stuff. Rin-chan's been helping me."

"Be prepared, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi-chan warned me then held a card with a person, traveling somewhere with "Fool" written on it, then she held the Lovers card in her hands. "You'll be faced with many challenges, and you'll be dealing with a certain amount of guys who might have romantic feelings for you." She told me. "That's what the cards says."

"O-Okay."

"Hanayo, we plan to see you on Sundays and hold video chats on weekdays after school." Maki-chan told me.

"We want to see how hard you're working." Eli-chan added.

"If your roommate is there," Nico-chan said then did her signature pose, smile and slogan. "I'll show him or her-"

"That we care a lot about you, Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan cut Nico-chan off.

I smiled then said, "Thanks. I'll tell you everything after class on the first day."

"That's good!" Honoka-chan smiled then stood up. "Maybe we can-"

"I doubt that the third years would want to perform again..." Umi-chan cut Honoka-chan off. "Besides, μ's disbanded after the graduation ceremony and I don't think Hanayo wants everyone that she used to be a School Idol since she's _going_ to be an idol."

"You're right." Honoka-chan rubbed the back of her head then sat down again.

"Although, maybe we can make a comeback concert at one point with Hanayo-chan in the future." Kotori-chan suggested.

"Then you'd have to go to Saotome Academy," Nico-chan said then frowned. "We can't do it since we're going to different universities and we're not School Idols anymore."

I stood up and said, "I'm gonna head home and continue packing."

"Okay, tell us if you need help." Honoka-chan told me and I saw the rest of μ's smile at me.

"Okay!" I nodded then walked out of the joint.

* * *

><p>I walked towards my house while humming to one of μ's songs. As I was walking home, I saw a guy with blue hair walk past me and I tilted my head; but I just kept walking.<p>

When I arrived home, Kuppuru jumped out of my arms and he ran off. I waved goodbye then I walked inside.

* * *

><p>A certain red hair guy was listening to START:DASH as he was walking home.<p>

"I can't believe that μ's won the Love Live," Otoya Ittoki muttered to himself then heard Hanayo's voice. "Her voice is familiar... I wonder if I met her before..." He pondered for a bit.

* * *

><p>"Hey hey, Syo-chan," Natsuki Shinomiya walked up to his friend, Syo Kurusu and smiled. "Do you wanna listen to μ's with me?"<p>

"No," Syo bluntly objected. "The people we saw last month was probably μ's and I don't want to hear them."

"Why do you think we saw μ's last month?"

"We only saw a quarter of μ's," Syo corrected himself. "The other six were probably there, but we didn't see them."

"Then it wasn't μ's." Natsuki said as he listened to Wonder Zone. "It could've been a coincidence."

"I guess so..."

* * *

><p>After giving an interview as HAYATO, Tokiya Ichinose kept thinking about μ's, but more towards Hanayo. <em>Is she going to be like me...? <em>He asked himself then sighed. _I saw that girl last month… _

* * *

><p>Three days has passed and it was the day I have to leave for Saotome Academy. I took a quick look around my room and smiled. I ran downstairs and saw my friends outside. Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Rin-chan, and Maki-chan were wearing the Otonokizaka uniform while Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan wore their casual clothes and they all smiled at me.<p>

"Good luck at Saotome Academy!" They all told me and I nodded.

"T-Thanks!" I thanked them.

"How about we all take a group picture and I'll send it to everyone later today." Rin-chan suggested and we all nodded.

We all took a picture and after that, my mother drove me to the school.

"Hanayo," My mother spoke up and I looked at her. "You know everyone's gonna miss you."

"I know," I said, "But I have a piece of everything that I'll miss." I smiled then I told my mother to stop since we were close to the school. I got out of my mother's car then waved goodbye to her before I started walking towards Saotome Academy.

As I walking, I saw a black limo park next to me and I was confused. A guy with long orange hair came out and looked at me.

"Are you heading to Saotome Academy?"

"U-Um, y-yes..." I nodded slowly and he grinned at me.

"How about we walk there together." He suggested and I blushed a little.

"S-Sure." I nodded again then I started walking.

The guy and I walked towards Saotome Academy without saying anything to each other. It was a little awkward, but when we arrived, girls were staring at us which made it even more awkward.

"I-I'll see you around!" I told the guy then I ran off.

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket and when I took it out, I saw I got a text from Rin-chan.

I smiled when I read the text. It said, "Good luck, Kayo-chin! We'll see you soon." It also had a picture attached to message and it was the group picture we all took before I left.

"I'll see you soon..." I muttered to myself as I set that picture as my background.

"Um," I turned around and saw red hair girl standing behind me and I looked confused. "Are you Hanayo Koizumi?" She asked me and I nodded. "Oh good! We're roommates and classmates!"

"We are?"

"Yeah," The girl nodded. "I'm Tomochika Shibuya."

"Nice to meet you Tomo-chan." I smiled after she greeted herself.

"I have a question," Tomo-chan said then asked, "Why did you walk to school with Ren Jinguji?"

"Who?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Hanayo, you don't know him?"

I shook my head and Tomo-chan just smiled. "Well, I won't ask you again. Let's just get to the entrance ceremony."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>The two of us started walking to the entrance ceremony and we talked about various topics. One of them was how I got to this school since I didn't show up to the entrance exams. I told her I got an invitation and she said I must be special. Before I said anything, we arrived at the entrance ceremony.<p>

"Hanayo, let's both do our best." Tomo-chan encouraged me and I nodded.

As the ceremony started, there was supposed to be a speech from Saotome-san, but he didn't show up which caused me to be confused a bit worried after I met him.

"Music from the heart," I heard Saotome-san say from somewhere. "μ's had songs that came from the heart… Aim to beat μ's songs!"

_Aim to beat μ's songs?! _I looked shocked after I heard Saotome-san say that. I saw him come down from the air and I looked completely confused yet upset that he wants the students to beat μ's songs. _I won't beat our songs. I-I guess I'll show everyone that μ's is still around and still amazing. _I felt determined as I watched the entrance ceremony.

"I bid you good luck!" Saotome-san told everyone at the entrance ceremony and he suddenly vanished.

"μ's? He wants us to beat μ's?" Tomo-chan tilted her head. "I've heard their songs but, you have to train super hard to be at their level."

"Everyone…" I muttered to myself, remembering the times I spent with everyone. I lifted my head then smiled. "Tomo-chan, let's go."

"Okay, Hanayo."

* * *

><p>Once Tomo-chan and I arrived in A Class, I quickly texted everyone with a pale face.<p>

Eli-chan texted back saying, "We'll talk it over later today."

I sighed, relieved that Eli-chan said something that made me feel a little relaxed.

"Hanayo, are you okay?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded.

"Your name is Hanayo?" I turned around and I saw the same red haired guy I ran into last month. I nodded and he smiled. "I'm Otoya Ittoki."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back and I heard my phone vibrate again.

"Did someone text you?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded.

I read the text and it was from Honoka-chan. She said, "What Eli-chan said! It's probably nothing!"

"It's just from a friend." I said then closed my phone.

"Hanayo!"

I saw the same tall blonde hair guy from last month and he was going to hug me again, but someone pulled me and I was now in the arms of the guy with blue hair I saw the other day.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes! T-Thanks!" I nodded then thanked him.

"Sorry, you just look adorable," The blonde haired guy apologized then looked at me. "You just look like a μ's member."

"I-It's a coincidence!" I said then forced a smile. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Natsuki Shinomiya." The blonde haired guy introduced himself.

"I'm Masato Hijirikawa." The blue haired guy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you both."

The lights suddenly switched off and I saw the pink haired lady from last month. _The lady from last month is Ringo Tsukimiya? And she's my teacher? _I asked myself and Ringo-sensei winked at me.

"Good morning everyone!"

I quickly sat down in my seat then realized that my teacher was a former idol. _I wish I can tell Nico-chan... I bet she'll be amazed! _I thought to myself then smiled.

"I'm Ringo Tsukimiya and I'll be your teacher!"

The whole homeroom period was about Ringo-sensei talking about what this school is about. Saotome Academy is for people who want to be an idol or a composer. After about an hour has passed, the bell rang and I think it was time for lunch.

* * *

><p>Tomo-chan and I left the classroom and entered the large, heaven like cafeteria.<p>

"So amazing! This school is so big and we have this amazing cafeteria," Tomo-chan said in awe. "I wonder if I'll get lost…"

"I might be the one who gets lost…" I quietly mumbled then smiled at the bento box my mother packed for me before we left.

"Did you make that?" Tomo-chan asked, obviously looking at the bento box.

I shook my head and said, "My mother made it for me before I left."

"That's nice of her," Tomo-chan smiled then walked off. "I'm gonna get lunch. Can you find us a spot to each?"

"S-Sure!" I nodded then looked around. I smiled when I found an empty table and ran towards it. _One step closer to talk to the others… And to eat rice! _I thought happily, but I slipped over my shoes and I thought I was gonna fall on the ground again.

"Save!"

I felt someone's arms around me and I blinked a couple times, bewildered by what happened. I turned around and I saw the blonde guy with the hat.

"T-Thanks, Maki-chan's twin!" I thanked the guy and I realized I called him by the name Rin-chan and I called him when we first met him.

"I _am _someone's twin, but not this Maki-chan's." The guy frowned then smiled. "You're okay right?"

"Y-Yeah," I nodded then smiled back.

"I found her first, Ochibi."

The blonde guy frowned and then I turned around and saw the guy with the long orange hair, Ren Jinguji. Before I can say anything, I got a call from Rin-chan and I answered it and walked towards the table I wanted to go to originally.

"Kayo-chin, you have lunch right?" Rin-chan asked on the other end.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You do too, right?"

"We do," I heard Maki-chan's voice in the background.

I smiled as I opened my bento box with one hand. I also heard Honoka-chan's, Kotori-chan's and Umi-chan's voices in the background.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, tilted my head as I started eating my rice.

"We're just playing Old Maid!" Honoka-chan replied and I heard Umi-chan shout "again" in the background.

"We're still gonna chat later tonight, right?" Kotori-chan asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I have to tell you guys something important and I want everyone to hear this."

"I'm sure Eli, Nozomi, and Nico will remember," Maki-chan said, "So you don't have to worry for a while."

"Okay!"

"We'll chat with you later, Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan said happily and she hung up.

I hung up as well then closed my phone. Tomo-chan walked towards me and I smiled.

"Geez," Tomo-chan said as she sat down. "I kept hearing Jinguji-san say "She's mine, Ochibi" since he was behind me in line… I wonder who he was talking about..."

_I-I got a feeling that he was talking about me… _I sighed as I ate my rice again.

"This is crazy…" Tomo-chan sighed then looked around. "There's so many guys here…"

"Is that a problem?" I asked her as I tilted my head.

"Not really," Tomo-chan said then looked at me. "Who knows, they can be the _Princes of Song _or something."

"So, what does that make μ's?"

"μ's has nine members, right?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded. "Well, I see six guys so far, but maybe μ's could be the _Princesses of Song _because they won the Love Live."

_I don't really think we're exactly princesses… _I thought to myself. _I can see A-RISE being the princesses since they won the Love Live the first time… _I added to my train of thought, even adding our rivals, A-RISE.

"Well, we'll have to do our best here for a while." Tomo-chan said and I nodded. "Alright, let's get going!"

"O-Okay!"

* * *

><p>After the day was over, I unpacked about half of my belongings, wore my pajamas, took my contacts out and replacing them with my glasses.<p>

"I'm not gonna finish by tomorrow…" Tomo-chan groaned as I took out my uniform from Otonokizaka Academy and two picture albums.

"Which school did you go to?" Tomo-chan asked.

"I went to Otonokizaka Academy last year." I replied as I took out two picture frames. One was me and Rin-chan when we were kids, and the other one was μ's winning the Love Live. "U-Um, can you keep a secret?" I asked as I got a text message from Nico-chan.

I walked over to my laptop and quickly went to video chat as I waiting for Tomo-chan to reply to my question.

"Sure, why though?"

As the video chat came up, I saw the rest of my friends. I smiled but that smile turned into a panicked expression. "E-Emergency!" I yelled out.

"What is it?" Eli-chan asked.

"S-Saotome-san…"

"Hurry up and spit it out already, Hanayo!" Nico-chan frowned and scolded me.

"S-Saotome-san wants the students to make better songs than μ's!" I yelled out which caused a bit of silence for a brief second, then everyone became shocked.

"But μ's is μ's! No one can make better songs than what Maki-chan and Umi-chan can do!" Honoka-chan yelled.

"Hanayo," I turned around and Tomo-chan looked at me wide eyes. "The secret you were going to tell me was that you're a member of μ's?"

I nodded and I looked at my friends and they smiled.

"Tell her Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan told me and I nodded.

I turned around, took a deep breath then said, "Y-Yes, I was once a member of μ's! But μ's disbanded as of March!"

"Was that why Saotome invited you to attend this school?"

"Yes and no," Nico-chan replied for me.

"Even though μ's disbanded," Honoka-chan started saying.

"I don't think everyone knows that." Umi-chan said.

"Which is why Hanayo-chan went to Saotome Academy," Kotori-chan said then smiled.

"To show that even though we've disbanded," Maki-chan continued.

"There's a piece of μ's left." Eli-chan added.

"That's Hanayo-chan's goal." Nozomi-chan finished the sentence.

"And Kayo-chin wanted to be an idol ever since we were little!" Rin-chan added that last part.

I looked at Tomo-chan then walked over to one of the boxes and opened it up. Inside was costumes that we've worn to our live shows. I smiled then said, "Do you believe me?"

"I do," Tomo-chan said then smiled. "I can tell that you want to do this because you want to show everyone that μ's is still fresh in people's memory with your voice."

"T-Thanks, Tomo-chan!" I thanked Tomo-chan then closed the box.

"Why does he want to do that!?" Nico-chan started complaining. "I mean, what's gonna happen!? Some group of guys show up and make a song that'll make people happy or something!?"

"The cards say that it might happen," Nozomi-chan said, "But they also said that the future for a group of guys rests in Hanayo-chan's heart."

I smiled as I sat in front of my laptop again. I took a deep breath then let it out and started singing the song we sang at the graduation ceremony.

_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**I'm glad we're here,**_

_**I'm glad the both of us are here!**_

_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**This just started, so treat me well tomorrow too!**_

_**This isn't our goal yet.**_

The rest of my friends smiled then they started singing Aishiteru Banza~i as well.

_**Come!**_

_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**Have the courage to not give up!**_

_**Let's enjoy ourselves here right now!**_

_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**You can work harder now so wave good-bye to the past**_

_**and face forwards!**_

* * *

><p>As μ's all sang a melody together, Otoya was unpacking his stuff, but also trying to start a conversation with his roommate, Tokiya. But, Tokiya didn't talk to him which made Otoya pout a little.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsuki was trying to have Syo wear some kind of costume, but Syo kept telling Natsuki that he didn't want to and things ended in Syo wearing a pink frilly dress.<p>

* * *

><p>Masato and Ren didn't talk to each other. Masato was writing the kanji for beginning of the goal while Ren was playing darts.<p>

* * *

><p>As μ's slowly wrapped up the beautiful melody to Aishiteru Banza~i, a certain brown haired figure was sitting on a tree branch, watching Hanayo sing with her friends.<p>

"My sweetheart, we'll see each other soon," He said then smiled. "Hanayo Koizumi, goodnight."


	3. 2: Love marginal's Brand New Mel

**Sorry it took a while to post this. I had this done for a while, but I've been too lazy and I got a new phone. That aside, you know how they have those... I guess you can music videos in the anime for the guys' songs? Well, I tired doing that and my god it's awful (in my opinion). I hope its actually not awful. Well, Hanayo sings two songs, but one is with a higher pitch and the other is at a lower pitch. Try listening to them actually. I'm gonna stop rambling so you can read. Oh and Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the songs: Brand New Melody, Korekara no Someday (HANAYO Mix) and Love marginal (HANAYO Mix)! They go to their owners! I own the story!**

* * *

><p>The first day passed and today was the first actual day of class. I-I'm nervous! All of these students are serious with beating μ's!<p>

I walked into A Class and everyone looked at me; some with stares, few with glares. I quickly sat in my chair and started looking for Rin-chan's number.

"Hanayo."

I screamed a little then I turned around and saw Tomo-chan standing in front of me with a shocked look on her face.

"S-Sorry!" I apologized then closed my phone, feeling a little guilty. "Y-You scared me…"

"What were trying to do?" Tomo-chan asked, tilting her head a little.

"I was looking for Rin-chan's number," I replied, "That is, until you scared me…"

"Sorry," Tomo-chan apologized then smiled. "I can see that you and your friends get along really well, since I sort of met them last night."

I nodded as Tomo-chan sat in her seat. "They're amazing! I hope I can see them soon!" I said, smiling back at my red headed roommate.

I then saw Otoya-kun and Shinomiya-san walk towards us and I greeted them happily. I looked around for Masato-san, hoping that I would also greet him, but I decided to wait a little longer.

"Good morning!" Ringo-sensei walked in and greeted us happily.

_Yesterday was just knowing what the school is about. I wonder what today's gonna be like… I hope it's nothing that'll make me nervous… _I thought as I slowly took out my glasses and put them on.

"Today, we're gonna talk about our first assignment that you guys will be doing," Ringo-sensei started saying then smiled. "We will be doing a recording test!" He said happily. "You'll be paired up with either an idol or composer and you two will work together to make a song!"

_I wonder what who I'll be paired up with. _I thought as I listened to the explanation.

"Composers will be composing the song while the idols have to create the lyrics," Ringo-sensei continued and my eyes widen when I heard that idols have to write the lyrics to the song.

_Umi-chan is the one who usually writes the lyrics… I wonder if she can give me some advice. _I pondered for a bit then started writing some ideas for lyrics.

"Oh, but there's a rule I forgot to mention," Ringo-sensei spoke up and I started paying attention again. "Love is forbidden here! Whoever violates this rule will be expelled without hesitation."

Hearing those words reminded me about that rule. I even remember Maki-chan asking me if writing love songs is allowed. I quickly hid the lyric ideas and sighed deeply.

"Hanayo-chan," Ringo-sensei looked at me and smiled. "Mind singing a song for us? I love hearing your voice!"

I'll do it, but I don't know what song to sing… I suddenly remembered the first song I sang after I joined μ's. I stood up and started singing _Korekara no Someday_.

_**If we can make our feelings become one,  
>things will somehow end up well!<br>It's only a small strength  
>but there's a dream I want to cultivate!<strong>_

**_So many things I don't understand,_**  
><strong><em>I don't even have a map in my pocket…<em>**  
><strong><em>But one step at a time is fine, right?<em>**  
><strong><em>Let's move forward heads held high!<em>**

**_What will you do if you mess up and trip?_**  
><strong><em>How about smiling? Use your smile and have fun!<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't worry and use your true honest voice.<em>**  
><strong><em>one, two, three, four<em>**  
><strong><em>Everyone, over here!<em>**

**_Someday, our dreams will come true._**  
><strong><em>Someday, let's believe that they will reach.<em>**  
><strong><em>That's right we can't stay crying because<em>**  
><strong><em>there's still so much much much much fun from here on!<em>**

I finished and Ringo-sensei smiled at me. "Just hearing your voice makes me think of an angel! But, _they _also sound like angels." He complimented my voice, along with my friends then winked at me.

Class ended after an hour later. I was paired up with a girl in A Class and she didn't like me, so I'm really nervous on what the song will be. Tomo-chan and I were gonna get lunch until I heard a familiar voice.

"Kayo-chin!"

I turned around then I was hugged by Rin-chan and I smiled back. "Rin-chan, this is a sudden surprise." I said as I hugged my childhood friend back.

"Hey Rin, don't go leaving me outside!" Maki-chan ran towards us with a frown.

"Sorry sorry," Rin-chan apologized then looked at Maki-chan. "But we came here by ourselves and I missed Kayo-chin."

"It's only been a day though…" Maki-chan sighed then looked at me. "If you're wondering why Rin and I are here is because we got a power outage at school, so they canceled school."

"I see but," I nodded as I listened then tilted my head. "Where's Honoka-chan and the others?" I asked curiously. I knew that Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan are busy with school, so I doubt they're able to visit me unless it's a Sunday and not busy; but I was wondering where Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, and Kotori-chan went.

"They wanted to see if they can help restore the power," Rin-chan answered my question. "So they went to the school with the rest of the student council. But they said hello and they're looking forward to seeing you on Sunday!"

I smiled then looked at Tomo-chan. "Rin-chan, Maki-chan, this is my roommate, Tomochika Shibuya."

"Is this the girl that we saw yesterday?" Maki-chan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes!" I nodded.

"Does she-"

"I know," Tomo-chan cut Maki-chan off then smiled. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Yay!" Rin-chan smiled then looked at me. "You have lunch right?" She asked and I nodded. "Let's go and eat together!"

"Do you want to come as well, Tomo-chan?" I looked at Tomo-chan and asked her kindly.

"Yeah," She nodded. "It's my chance to get to know your friends."

"Let's go!" Rin-chan cheered happily and started dragging me.

* * *

><p>Tomo-chan and I led to the cafeteria and had lunch together. The students walked by and glanced at us, but none of them asked if they were part of μ's or not. After we finished eating, I told Rin-chan and Maki-chan to go back to our room until class is over. My two friends walked away while Tomo-chan and I walked back to class.<p>

* * *

><p>After class was over, I pulled out my phone and texted Rin-chan. <em>Rin-chan, class is over. I'm gonna head back to my room unless something happens. If something does happen, I'll tell you. <em>I texted her and after it sent, I closed my phone then stood up.

"Hanayo!"

I turned around and saw Otoya-kun behind me with a smile on his face. I smiled back as I took off my glasses.

"Do you wanna work on lyrics together?" Otoya-kun asked and I looked confused.

"But our composer hasn't given us the song yet." I said, tilting my head a little then I remembered something. Umi-chan used to write the lyrics without the song being fully composed yet and they would always fit the song. I smiled then nodded, saying, "I-I'm okay with it, Otoya-kun."

Otoya-kun smiled back then grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" He shouted then started dragging me.

"D-Don't drag me…! U-Um… S-Someone help me…!"

* * *

><p>Otoya-kun and I were sitting on a bench underneath a tree and the two of us were trying to come up with lyrics. As I was trying to come up with lyrics, I was listening <em>baby maybe Koi no Button <em>with Otoya-kun to see if anything can pop into our heads.

An idea came into my head and I jotted down the beginning of the song; although, after I was down, I slowly became embarrassed by the lyrics and I was gonna erase it, but I kept going and the blush on my face deepened.

"Hanayo," Otoya-kun turned to me and I quickly hid my notebook and looked back. "Why are you hiding your notebook?" He asked me and I didn't answer.

"U-Um…" I stuttered then stood up. "I-I'll see you tomorrow!" I told him then ran away.

* * *

><p>I ran all the way to my room and when I opened the door, I saw Rin-chan and Maki-chan talking to Tomo-chan.<p>

"Oh? Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan looked at me and smiled. "Why is your face red?" She asked, pointing at my blushing face.

"Did you already write your lyrics?" Tomo-chan asked me and I nodded. I handed her my notebook and she read the lyrics with a smile. "This is pretty good." She complimented.

"R-Really?"

"Hold on, you should ask Umi-chan for some tips on writing lyrics," Maki-chan suggested. "It might come in handy."

"I could always ask her," I mumbled then looked at Maki-chan. "But I think I'm fine. If Tomo-chan thinks it's good, I'm okay with that."

Rin-chan and Maki-chan smiled then walked towards the door.

"We're gonna leave," Rin-chan said then hugged me. "We'll come back on Sunday with everyone else!"

"Don't say that out loud when we're gonna be around people," Maki-chan sighed. "But since we've came here, nobody has asked if we were _you-know-what_."

"I guess not a lot of students here watched the Love Live performance." I said then Tomo-chan looked at me. "I-I mean, I was once a member and I'm attending here and no one has noticed."

"Maybe," Tomo-chan said, "It's possible that people noticed you, but decided to keep quiet about it."

"Either that or," Maki-chan added then dragged Rin-chan towards the door. "People here are pretty stupid."

"Maki-chan, don't be mean." Rin-chan pouted then smiled at me again. "See you on Sunday, Kayo-chin!"

I waved goodbye to my friends with a smile and I've noticed that I've calmed down and I was no longer blushing.

"I hope the others come," I happily said, "I can't wait to see them now!"

"Well first, we have to get through the first week." Tomo-chan reminded me and I nodded. "So, let's get working on our lyrics!"

"I have mine halfway done," I reminded myself. "But let's finish it up so I won't have to worry."

As we were writing lyrics, Tomo-chan and I were watching A-RISE's second Love Live performance and they were singing _Shocking Party _before μ's sang _Yume no Tobira_. Just watching them made me remember how amazing A-RISE's performance was and I just scribbled the last part of my lyrics.

"Hanayo," Tomo-chan called my name and I looked at her. "A-RISE is good, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"They're too good…" I said, "But μ's good too."

"Yeah." Tomo-chan nodded and she stood up. "Let's get to bed." She said as she stretched her arms out.

"Okay, but," I nodded then stood up as well. "I have to ask the Shinomiya-san something really quick."

"Alright." Tomo-chan said and I left the room.

After I left my room, I just stood there: realizing that I don't know where the Shinomiya-san's room is at. I ended up walking down the halls and going to the guys dorm, hoping that I'd run into someone.

* * *

><p>As I entered the boy's dorm, I walked down the halls, wondering if I'll run into someone. <em>I should just go back to my room... <em>I thought to myself until I ran into someone.

"Hanayo?"

I looked at the familiar person and I smiled when I saw the person's face. "Hi Otoya-kun!" I greeted the red headed guy happily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask Shinomiya-san something," I replied then sighed. "But I should forget it and head back to my room."

"We can go there together!" Otoya-kun suggested and I nodded.

"Alright!"

The two of us headed to Shinomiya-san's room. I was glad that Otoya-kun knew where his room was; but I figured he'd know since they live under the same roof.

Otoya-kun opened the door and said, "Natsuki."

"Sorry for the in-" I walked in the room and I saw that Shinomiya-san was holding his roommate's arms. "Um... What's going on here...?" I asked. I pictured Nozomi-chan groping Nico-chan's breasts before midterms started; I'm not sure why but, I feel like Shinomiya-san and his roommate are like Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan. Or Honoka-chan and Umi-chan.

* * *

><p>"Writing lyrics?" Shinomiya-san asked Otoya-kun while drinking tea.<p>

"Yeah," Otoya-kun nodded, "Got any ideas?"

"I would ask the stars to help me!"

"T-The stars?" Otoya-kun asked, flinching a little after hearing Shinomiya-san's response.

"Yes! The stars!" Shinomiya-san nodded, looking quite happy.

_I don't think the stars can help write lyrics... Unless you're writing them at night. _I drew sweat and thought to myself, picturing Umi-chan writing lyrics.

"Don't listen to Natsuki."

Otoya-kun and I looked at Shinomiya-san's roommate with confused looks on our faces.

I was gonna say something, but my phone started rumbling in my pocket. I picked it up and saw that Eli-chan wants to video chat with me. I opened the video chat on my phone and smiled when I saw my friend's faces.

"Kayo-chin, where are you at?" Rin-chan asked me, noticing that I'm not in my room.

"I'm in-"

"Aw! Syo-chan looks adorable!"

I looked up and saw Shinomiya-san taking pictures of his roommate, who was wearing a frog hat. I couldn't help but laugh since it was not only adorable, but kinda funny at the same time.

"Hanayo-chan, what's so funny?" Kotori-chan asked and I walked towards the two blonde roommates and sat next to Shinomiya-san's roommate.

"Aw! He looks adorable!" Honoka-chan complimented with a big smile on her face.

"H-Harasho..." Eli-chan muttered something in Russian.

"Don't call me adorable!" Shinomiya-san's roommate yelled at Rin-chan.

"Calm down…" Nico-chan said, quite annoyed. "We just complimented you… What's so bad about calling you cute or adorable anyways…?"

"Syo-chan's short," Shinomiya-san answered Nico-chan's question with a smile. "He looks like a girl which makes it adorable!"

I stood up and smiled at the two. "I-I see." I muttered then walked towards the door. "Well, since Otoya-kun left already," I said, seeing that Otoya-kun had already left. "I should go back to my room."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow!" Shinomiya-san waved at me and I waved back.

"Before you leave," The short blonde roommate stopped me from opening the door. "I'm Syo Kurusu," He introduced himself.

"Oh yeah; I'm Hanayo Koizumi." I remembered that we haven't introduced each other, so I introduced myself.

"Who are your friends?" Kurusu-san pointed at my phone, with my friends on the screen. "They look familiar."

"That is something you shouldn't know." Maki-chan bluntly said then exited the chat.

"Good luck, Hanayo." Eli-chan encouraged me then exited the chat.

"Nico Nico Ni! Goodnight Hanayo-chan!" Nico-chan did her slogan plus hand motion before exiting the chat.

"We'll see you on Sunday." Honoka-chan and Umi-chan said then they both left the chat.

"The cards say that love is coming your way soon, Hanayo-chan," Nozomi-chan said then smiled. "Well, good luck and we'll see you on Sunday!" She said then left the chat.

"Goodnight Hanayo-chan!" Kotori-chan said goodnight to me and left the chat.

"Goodnight, Kayo-chin! We're rooting for you!" Rin-chan said happily then left the chat.

Shinomiya-san smiled as I opened the door and left their room. As I walking back to my room, I stopped once I entered the girls dorm.

_I-I forgot to ask Shinomiya-san my question! _I remembered then sighed. "I'll just wait until tomorrow…" I groaned as I slowly walked back to my room.

* * *

><p>The next day, I sat in my chair and saw that Nozomi-chan texted me.<p>

_Good luck, Hanayo-chan. I hope your songs will be good like ours. _The text said and I smiled.

_Thanks, Nozomi-chan. _I texted back then closed my phone.

"Hanayo," Tomo-chan called my name and I looked at her. "Are you nervous?"

"A little…" I muttered a little then looked up and saw something on the board that made my eyes widen.

"_Sounds like a professional"_

"_Looks like a member of μ's"_

"_Not wanted here" _

Those were the words that made me stand up. I knew that the school was going to be hard, but I never expected to be something like this.

"Hanayo…" Tomo-chan looked at me and I frowned.

"I'M NOT A MEMBER OF μ's! DON'T ASSUME THAT SOMEONE LOOKS LIKE A MEMBER OF μ's!" I yelled out angrily then ran out of the room.

"H-Hanayo!" Tomo-chan called my name, but I already left the room.

* * *

><p>I ran all the way towards the grassy fields of the school. I sat on the grass and sighed.<p>

_I was a member… But we disbanded… _I thought to myself then buried my face in between my legs.

"Meow."

I looked up and I saw a familiar looking cat in front of me. I smiled then picked up Kuppuru.

"Kuppuru, did Rin-chan and Maki-chan bring you here yesterday?" I asked the cat as I slowly started petting him. "I wonder if I should say that μ's disbanded and ask my classmates if they're sure if I look like a member of μ's, despite the fact that I am." I pondered to myself as Kuppuru licked my fingers.

"Hanayo!"

I turned around and saw Otoya-kun running towards me.

"Oh, hi Otoya-kun." I stood up and sighed.

"People have been saying that ever since you sang the song yesterday, you used to be part of an idol group, like μ's." He told me and I shook my head.

"I'm not a member," I told the red head. "My friends are and they told me they disbanded."

"They did?" Otoya-kun tilted his head and I nodded.

"I came because I wanted to be an idol since I was little." I told my friend why I came here. "In fact, everyone has a reason for coming here. I'm not sure why they're picking on me…"

"We all know μ's," Otoya-kun said then looked at me. "I'm guessing that they assumed that you're part of it because your voice sounds like one of the members. And you look like that same member as well."

_T-They know! I should start wearing my glasses more often now. _I thought to myself then chuckled a bit. "Makes sense. I mean," I said then smiled, with my eyes sparkling. "One of the students here looks like HAYATO! Nico-chan and I have been watching his concerts ever since he debuted!" I said in great detail then looked down in embarrassment. "S-Sorry... I kinda got carried away..."

"It's alright," Otoya-kun said then stood up. "Well, let's get working on our song!"

I nodded, but as I stood up, I started singing the melody part for _Aishiteru Banza~i_ out of the blue. Then I started picturing Otoya-kun's song and started singing a melody.

"Hanayo..." Otoya-kun looked at me, obviously surprised then I covered my mouth.

"S-Sorry..." I apologized then sighed. "That came out of nowhere..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked then smiled. "That was amazing!"

I smiled back then bowed. "Thanks." I thanked my red headed friend.

"But," He added then looked at the sky. "It just needs the lyrics." Otoya-kun said then slowly started singing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carried on this melody created by two,<br>it seems like the future is overlapping with today.**_

Otoya and Hanayo were writing lyrics together. Otoya tried looking at what Hanayo wrote, but Hanayo blushed then hid the lyrics so Otoya wouldn't see.

_**Firmly without changing, like this phrase,  
>I don't want let this go.<strong>_

Otoya begged to look at the lyrics, but Hanayo kept refusing every time and eventually gave him a peek. Smiling happily, Otoya snatched the sheet out of Hanayo's hands and started reading them. Hanayo still felt a bit embarrassed then took the lyrics away from Otoya's hands and hid them in her pocket which made the red head pout.

_**We two who've stumbled and fallen will continue on  
>towards tomorrow.<strong>_

The two took a walk the next day, but Hanayo had her glasses on and the two were practicing their songs. Otoya was playing his guitar while Hanayo was cleaning her glasses and singing her friend's song for fun.

_**If you're not here, even the things that lie before me  
>are full of noise.<strong>_

They eventually swapped roles and Otoya was practicing his song while Hanayo started was trying to come up with a dance routine for the song. While Otoya was still wearing his uniform, Hanayo was wearing workout clothes she wore when she first joined μ's.

_**Let's ask God to stop time.  
>Time Leap &amp; Feed Back, jeez!<br>Though I've already let out a sigh,  
>I can't turn away, I won't turn away from your eyes!<strong>_

Several days later, Otoya was now in a recording room, singing his song with Hanayo watching him. Hanayo started shaking and getting nervous since she was after Otoya. The red head looked at Hanayo and she gave him a nervous smile in return, which caused him to blush a little.

With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow.  
>Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!<br>I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase.  
>My heart just can't help but Fly!<br>I'm captivated by you.

* * *

><p>"Otoya, that was amazing!" Ringo-sensei complimented then looked at me. "Hanayo-chan, are you ready?"<p>

I nodded nervously then walked inside the recording booth after Otoya-kun walked out. I put the headphones on my head then took a deep breath. I heard Ringo-sensei say start and I slowly started singing the song, but with a somewhat lower voice.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'll get on first, okay?" I smiled from inside the train<strong>_

_**while my lips tremble a bit**_

_**and a painful feeling runs through me.**_

Hanayo was walking down the halls of Otonokizaka Academy with the uniform on and sighed. She wore the red ribbon that all second year students wear there then walked out of the school and saw Otoya waiting for her with a smile.

_**I want to at least convey my feelings for you.**_

_**If I could do just that**_

Hanayo smiled as she walked towards him. On the rooftop, the rest of μ's watched Hanayo and they all smiled. Otoya took Hanayo to Saotome Academy and then the rest of the guys walk towards the two and smile at Hanayo.

_**I won't need to write your name**_

_**on the window with my breath.**_

Otoya held his hand out for Hanayo to grab; Hanayo was about to grab it, but didn't and looked down. Although they weren't there, Hanayo imagined the rest of μ's giving her a push and Hanayo grabbed Otoya's hand. He smiled then took her inside the school with the rest of the guys following them.

_**I want to be a clear blue me.**_

_**But as long as we're friends I won't be able**_

Hanayo was lost in her thoughts as she looked out the window as she was now being dragged by Otoya. She sighed then smiled a little as she looked at the other four guys that were next to her.

_**to hide my beating heart when I'm in front of you.**_

_**I don't want anyone to notice.**_

All six of them were now on the rooftop and Hanayo smiled, remembering the times she spent with μ's practicing on the rooftop, even having a live show on the rooftop as well.

_**Let me go back to being a clear hearted me!**_

_**You're my friend, but I came to love you**_

Hanayo turned to the guys and gave them a smile of happiness. She then blushed a little then ran towards the door to get to the rooftop and started running to the girls dorm.

_**and I can't hide it anymore… I can't forget it!**_

_**Keeping this a secret, I lean on the window…**_

Hanayo unlocked the door to her room and threw her body on her bed then made a heart on her pillow with her finger as she sighed.


	4. μ's Reunion

**Happy very belated New Years! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! I was gonna post this before the new year, but a certain someone (thanks Matthew...) pushed me off the computer and I couldn't finish until now. Well, since I have a three day weekend, I'll make it up by posting another chapter later today when it's morning or on Monday. Well, I'll let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both Utapri and Love Live! Characters and songs (Knocking on the mind & Bokura wa Ima no Naka de) go to their owners! I own the story!**

* * *

><p>I was looking for my name for my recording test results. I finally found my name and by it, I saw a 85. I smiled a little then sighed in relief.<p>

"Thank goodness I passed." I said then I heard footsteps walking towards me.

"Hanayo," I turned around and saw Tomo-chan behind with a smile on her face. "The two of us passed!"

"You passed too?" I asked and she nodded. "Yay! The two of us passed!"

"You're friends are still coming, right?" Tomo-chan whispered and I nodded.

"Eli-chan suggested that we all spend time together after class." I whispered back. "They all promised not to sing too."

"That's good."

"Hanayo!"

Tomo-chan and I stopped whispering and saw Otoya-kun running towards us.

"Isn't this great? We all passed!" He said and I nodded.

"It's amazing," I said. "Although my lyrics were kinda girly..."

"It's fine, Hanayo." Otoya-kun smiled at me. "I thought-"

"Oh there she is. Hanayo-chan!" I turned around and saw Honoka-chan hug me. "Surprise!"

My eyes widen then I saw my other friends walk towards me.

"Honoka, you caused everyone to look at us..." Umi-chan sighed as she told Honoka-chan.

"But Umi-chan, we haven't seen Hanayo-chan in a while!"

"It's alright." I said, drawing some sweat then smiled. "I missed everyone as well."

"Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan said that they'll show up later." Rin-chan told me then smiled. "Kayo-chin, let's have some fun!"

"Um, we have class to go to though..." Tomo-chan spoke up then smiled. "It'd be nice if we can all spend time together after class gets out."

"I guess that works." Maki-chan nodded. "Rin and I will take the third years to your room."

"Thanks Maki-chan!" I thanked Maki-chan and she blushed a little.

"I-It's nothing much..." She said then walked away.

Rin-chan had Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan follow her and they walked away.

"They look familiar…" Otoya-kun muttered. "Where have I seen them before…?"

"W-We should head to class!" I suggested then walked away.

* * *

><p>Class ended and I was a little depressed. I kept hearing my classmates whispering, saying that I talked my way into becoming a student here since I was friends with μ's. Being friends with μ's is true since we were school idols, but we're more than school idols, we were best friends. I didn't want to hear anymore rumors, so I left the classroom.<p>

As I was walking to my room, I was reading the email Saotome-san sent me. It was about the invitation to this school. I sighed, wondering what would happen if I didn't accept the invite.

"Hmm…" I closed my eyes and started thinking. "I guess I wouldn't have met the guys or Tomo-chan…" I mumbled a little then smiled. "I should hurry and get back to my room!"

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door to my room and I saw no one inside. I suddenly became nervous as I threw my bag on my bed and dashed out of my room. As I was running, I got a text from an unknown person with the subject titled "Love Live! Idol Debut". My eyes widen and I wanted to find the others as soon as possible.<p>

"R-Rin-chan! Honoka-chan! Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! Maki-chan!" I called out my friends' names. "E-Emergency!"

I ran past a music room and I heard someone playing the piano. I ran back then walked inside the room and saw Hijirikawa-san playing the piano. He looked at me then stopped.

"Need something?" He asked and I shook my head.

"N-No! I-I'm sorry for interrupting!" I apologized then walked out of the room and continued searching for everyone. _Where did everyone go? _I asked myself as I arrived outside.

"There you are! Where did you go?" I saw Rin-chan and she ran towards me. "Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan just arrived and they're waiting for you in your room with the others."

"O-Oh! W-Well…"

"Hmm?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!"<p>

Rin-chan and I arrived in my room and I told everyone about the email I got. Tomo-chan entered the room and looked confused on why we were all freaking out.

"Idols getting a debut concert?! That means…" Nico-chan yelled out then became lost in thought.

"It says, "School Idols who want to debut as actual idols must either perform an original song if the group hasn't entered previous Love Live events or the school idols must attend either Saotome Academy or Raging Academy. If a school idol does not wish to debut may continue being school idols until they graduate." So, does that mean we can't try to debut?" Eli-chan read the message out loud then asked.

"I don't think so, it'd be a miracle if we'd could debut." Umi-chan said then sighed. "We have a shot, but Hanayo has greater chance of debuting than we do."

"I say we let Hanayo-chan debut and not interfere!" Honoka-chan suggested.

"Are we gonna do that?" Maki-chan asked Honoka-chan. "That might put a ton of stress on Hanayo if we don't support her along with Shibuya or that one guy we saw earlier today."

"That's true…" Kotori-chan looked down then said, "Why don't we sing a little song? It might help-"

"Then people would know that we're here." Nozomi-chan cut Kotori-chan off then looked at me. "Hanayo-"

Before Nozomi-chan could say anything, I was shivering out of fear. I pictured my classmates whispering about why I came here or how I got here despite the fact I never took the entrance exam. The stress made lose consciousness and I landed on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Hanayo!" All nine of the girls in the room looked at Hanayo, who suddenly passed out.<p>

Nozomi picked her up and set her down on her bed. "She might've collapsed due to too much stress."

"I heard some of our classmates spreading rumors about Hanayo," Tomochika informed the eight girls. "Since Hanayo got a good score on her recording test, our classmates are saying that she had connections upon entering since none of us saw her at the entrance exam."

"Um, Tomochika," Umi looked at Tomochika then asked, "Doesn't anyone know that Hanayo was once a member of μ's?"

"I don't think so." Tomochika answered. "But maybe they did some research and found out she's the same Hanayo Koizumi from μ's."

"I'll go make something for Hanayo-chan so when she wakes up, she'll eat." Nico said then walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna explore the school a little more." Maki said then walked out of the room.

"Then the others and I will keep an eye on Kayo-chin!" Rin said then sat next to Hanayo.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Otoya looked happy as he looked at Tokiya.<p>

"Alright!" He said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Tokiya looked at his roommate and asked him.

"Well, Tomochika said that Hanayo passed out due to too much stress… So I'm gonna make something for her to eat!" Otoya answered. "Natsuki offered to help as well. He should be here soon."

Just as Otoya said that, someone on the other side knocked and when Otoya opened the door, Natsuki was "carrying" Syo.

"We're here!" Natsuki announced while his roommate was struggling to break free.

"Let go of me!"

"Oh? Syo, are you-"

"Oh come on!"

Natsuki and Syo turned around and the three guys saw a familiar short, black haired girl walking around the guys dorm at night.

"I've been wandering around this god forsaken school and I haven't found the kitchen! This shouldn't happen!" Nico groaned as she slowly walked down the halls.

"It's Nico-chan!" Natsuki let go of Syo then ran towards Nico and hugged her.

"Who's th-ARGH!" Nico turned around then is suddenly hugged by the tall blonde haired guy. "Who are you?! L-Let of me please!"

"Nico-chan looks adorable, even in person!" Natsuki said as he squeezed Nico.

"Natsuki, you should let go of her." Syo suggested then sighed.

Natsuki let go of Nico and she landed on the ground. Nico slowly stood up then sighed.

"Nico-chan, why are you here?" Otoya asked Nico then she smirked.

"Oh nothing much! Just walking around, trying to look for the kitchen since I can't find it after about 4 hours of searching for it." She responded then looked at the guys with a straight face. "Show me where it's located."

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, the four were in the kitchen. Natsuki and Nico were busy cooking by themselves while Syo and Otoya were watching.<p>

"I'm not sure about Nico's cooking, but you're about to witness what Hell looks like." Syo warned Otoya and he looked confused.

"Sorry Kokoro, I'll be coming home late. Can you tell Mom that?" Nico was on the phone while she cooking. "I have dinner prepared for you and the others in the fridge, so you can microwave it and I'll make it up for you three tomorrow."

"Nico-chan sounds so mature…" Otoya said in awe.

"Nico Nico Nii! I'll see you soon, Kokoro!" Nico said her signature slogan happily then hung up. She noticed Syo and Otoya looking quite surprised that Nico did her slogan which made her frown. "What? Say something." She said in her usual, less cheery way.

"Nothing!" Both Otoya and Syo flinched then shook their heads as Nico slowly went back to cooking.

After a couple of minutes, both Natsuki and Nico finished cooking. Nico went and called her sister again while Natsuki forced Otoya and Syo to eat his cooking.

"Cocoa? Hey, I'll be coming home soon! ...Yeah, I stayed because Hanayo-chan passed out. ...Don't make a mess or else!" Nico was talking to her brother then hung up and saw that no one was in the room. She walked outside and saw Syo on the ground with a green face. "I'm not gonna ask…"

"Nico-chan, want to try?" Natsuki walked up to Nico and offered his cupcakes.

"No thanks." She shook her head then walked back inside. She walked over Otoya then gave him some of the food she made for Hanayo. "Come back to life."

Otoya regain consciousness and he bounced back up. "That was delicious! Who made it?!"

"I did." Nico answered then walked outside with a spoon full of the same food. She fed it to Syo then walked back inside. "I'm trying to leave this place, but you guys are making such stupid mistakes like trying awful food."

"O-Okay." Otoya blinked then let Nico grab the dish and she walked out.

"See you guys on Sunday." Nico said as she walking away.

As Nico was out of the guys' sight, they couldn't help but stare at each other with blank expressions, aside from Natsuki who was smiling.

"That was the real Nico Yazawa…" Otoya muttered out.

"She was bossy and stubborn…" Syo grumbled then walked away.

"But Nico-chan is adorable!" Natsuki said then walked towards Syo.

_That was a member of μ's… I'm guessing those girls are μ's… But why are they with Hanayo…? ...Never mind. They're not μ's at all. _Otoya thought to himself then walked towards the dorms.

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw everyone either standing close to me or sitting on my bed.<p>

"I'm sorry for passing out all of a sudden." I apologized as I sat up.

"It's alright Kayo-chin!"

"How about you eat, then you can get some more sleep." Tomo-chan suggested and I nodded.

"Geez… Passing out because your classmates are bashing about how you have "connections" or something." Nico-chan frowned and grumbled. "So what if you got an invitation, they should know the real reason why you came!"

"But then they would know Hanayo was a part of μ's." Eli-chan reminded Nico-chan.

"How about we all exercise tomorrow!" Honoka-chan suggested then smiled. "It'll be fun and we haven't done it in a while!"

We all smiled and I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," I said then looked at the college students. "Do you guys have classes tomorrow?"

"I only have one class to attend." Eli-chan notified me.

"I have none tomorrow since one of my teacher's broke a leg and my other teachers wanted to support her." Nozomi-chan told me.

"I can squeeze some time tomorrow, I guess." Nico-chan grumbled a little then smiled.

"We can meet at the rooftop once we're done!" I suggested. "Everyone usually hangs around the dorms, take walks outside, study, or hang around the cafeteria."

"Can I ask you guys something?" Tomo-chan spoke up and we all looked at her. "Can you guys perform one song tomorrow while you guys practice?"

There was some silence for a second then I saw my friends nod.

"It's a little risky since Hanayo-chan said that people usually walk around outside," Umi-chan said then looked at me then Tomo-chan. "But we'll sing quietly so no one can hear us. Does that sound with you Hanayo-chan?"

"I guess so…" I nodded then smiled.

"Alright! We'll leave you guys so you can sleep." Honoka-chan said then ran out of the room.

'We'll see you tomorrow, Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan waved goodbye and the others followed while waving goodbye.

I waved goodbye then looked at Tomo-chan, who was smiling. "Let's go to sleep, Tomo-chan." I told her and she nodded.

* * *

><p>The morning sun came up and Tomo-chan suggested that I not go to class because she doesn't want me to pass out from stress again. I thanked her for suggesting that and thus, I skipped class today.<p>

Since I stayed in my dorm mostly all day, I wore the Otonokizaka Academy with the red ribbon. I quietly snuck out of my room then walked down the halls.

_I feel like a delinquent for skipping class… _I thought to myself as I sighed. I slipped my glasses on as I walking and I ended up outside of the dorm building. _I should get some vocal practice in before I'm caught. _I told myself then ran towards the school building and into an empty music room.

I looked around and I didn't see anyone which made me sigh in relief.

"Okay Hanayo! Calm yourself!" I encouraged myself then took a deep breath. I started shivering againg and I kept thinking about my classmates whispering about me. "I-I gotta calm down! Hanayo, you've been through worse situations than this! Think about having fun with the others!" I tried calming myself down.

It worked and I started singing the melody to _Aishiteru Banza~i_. I stopped when I heard the door swing open. I turned around and saw Hijirikawa-san nearby.

"S-Sorry! D-Did I do that!?" I apologized then bowed. I walked towards the door, but he grabbed my arm. I looked down then looked at Hijirikawa-san. "Do you need something?" I asked, but he didn't answer; he just let go of my arm.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and I looked down. "You skipped class to practice?"

"I…" I hesitated on telling him why I skipped class. "I skipped class because… I-I passed out from stress and hearing our classmates whisper about me…" I told Hijirikawa-san my reason then smiled. "But, I remembered some of my hardships I faced prior to coming to this school."

"Koizumi," He called my name then walked towards the piano. "Do you know this song?" Hijirikawa-san asked then played a song I used to sing as a kid.

"I love this song!"

He continued playing the song on the piano and I listened. The way Hijirikawa-san plays the piano reminds me of Maki-chan. Once he was done, I smiled then started clapping.

"That was amazing, Hijirikawa-san!" I complimented then looked at the time. "I-I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to go!"

"Before you go," He said then I looked at him in confusion. "I want you to hear something."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay then."

Hijirikawa-san placed his fingers on the piano, then started playing it while singing.

"_**Wipe your tears." From the time things began to move,  
>Like the thawing snow, the glimmer of the future shines bright.<br>This dream is always knocking on the mind. Feel it.**_

I was listening to Hijirikawa-san while smiling. He sounded really cool, almost like Maki-chan or even Umi-chan.

_**On the corner of the asphalt, shivering in the icy darkness,  
>An unafraid pure heart.<br>Flowers are always looking up.**_

While I was listening, I pictured a girl with a guy, always sticking up to each other. They also share some feelings of love and that made me smile while blushing slightly.

_**No matter when, I don't want to forget it.  
>That smile is my sun.<br>Because the flood of love won't stop,  
>I'm being filled with these feelings.<br>I want you to let me stay by your side.  
>Let's share what we "believe"…<strong>_

After he finished his song, I clapped again then stood up. "That was amazing, maybe even better than what I can do." I complimented again.

"Why? Do you play the piano too?"

"Oh, no." I shook my head then smiled. "I meant the singing. I don't play the piano." I cleared the misunderstanding then looked at the piano and pictured Maki-chan playing _START:DASH_ with everyone watching. "One of my friends does and she's really amazing."

"I see," Hijirikawa-san said then stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hijirikawa-san!" I bowed then ran out of the room, remembering the promise my friends and I made to Tomo-chan.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the rooftop and saw Tomo-chan and the others, waiting for me. I was wearing my workout gear for the first half of my first year. My friends wore their workout gear from the first half of our time together as well.<p>

"Kayo-chin finally made it!" Rin-chan squealed then hugged me.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" I apologized then smiled. "I wanted to get some practice in," I told my reason then looked down. "Everyone's point of view towards me is still fresh in my mind…"

"Don't get it to you." Maki-chan told me then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah! Just picture all of our troubles we've been through!" Honoka-chan encouraged me and I smiled again.

"Oh, while I was practicing," I spoke up then added, "I saw Hijirikawa-san and he placed the piano. I thought he could be better than Maki-chan or about the same as her."

"Really?" Eli-chan tilted her head and I nodded.

"Well, let's get to the song now before it gets dark outside." Nozomi-chan suggested then smiled.

"Okay!" We all yelled out then got into our positions for _Bokura wa Ima no Naka de_.

* * *

><p>Just as Tomochika pulled her phone out, her screen showed μ's in their Live Show outfit for <em>Bokura wa Ima no Naka de <em>during the Love Live while they're dancing the same routine as their encore performance during the finals.

**Ho & U & K: **_**Our honest feeling connects us together,**_

_**honest as they may be, our hearts will still clash.**_

**Ha & R & M: **_**But still, we want to continue seeing that grand dream!**_

_**It's right here, it just started!**_

_**(We know)**_

**E & No & Ni: **_**That it's not all fun and games, we're being tested.**_

_**(We know)**_

_**that all those hardships**_

_**(goes into)**_

**All: **_**and gathers in the future, creating and making us stronger!**_

_**(We're sure) we will continue to change (We'll be star!)**_

_**If we can each work hard for what we love,**_

_**that will be our new (place and) goal!**_

_**If we can continue to believe in what we love**_

_**we can (embrace) our excitement and continue forward!**_

_**Throw away that habit of being scared) with your special smile!**_

_**(We say goodbye to our weak selves) with our eternal smiles!**_

_**(Fly, soar, higher and higher!) We are in the now!**_

_**We've waited for our radiance!**_

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Tomo-chan complimented as she set her phone down. "It's like I'm rewatching the finals."<p>

"Well, we're not gonna do the Love Live again." I reminded my roommate and she smiled.

"Still, that was amazing."

"We should start heading out." Eli-chan suggested as she took a sip of water.

"Yeah, we have to start studying for our exams." Nozomi-chan nodded.

"We'll be back for sure soon!" Honoka-chan exclaimed and I nodded.

Everyone started walking towards the door and I waved them goodbye. As I saw my friends walk towards the gate, I saw Hijirikawa-kun nearby and I quickly ran to where he was.

He saw me run towards him and asked, "Who are they?"

"My friends." I said, completely out of breath.

"I see."

I looked at him with a confused expression then he looked at me again.

"I hope we can sing a duet together." Hijirikawa-kun told me and I nodded.

"I hope so too," I said. "I mean, your voice was amazing!"

"Thanks." He thanked me and I smiled at him.

"You're welcome!"


	5. Special: Mogyutto love de Sekkinchuu!

**Hola, bueno tardes/dias/noches! Como estas? ...Sorry, I had a written Spanish final today (which was the best because it was open notes!) Anyways, happy EARLY V-day~ Yes I did this ahead of time because this is obviously the next holiday. I gotta to say this, but this the chapter I had way too much fun on because there's some...excuse me, A LOT of hints on who Hanayo might choose that might affect the actual chapters. I hope you guys like an early V-day special because this chapter made me squeal so freaking much on a lot of parts. **

**P.S: This is obviously not part of the main chapters. In a way, it's like side story, but the hints will, like I said, affect the main chapters in a way that'll you find out once I finish Ren's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both series! They go to their owners! I don't own the songs: Mogyutto "love" de Sekkinchuu!, TRUST MY DREAM, Oresama Ai, and Kaze no Traveler! I own the story!**

* * *

><p><em>"U-Um…" I stuttered a little, holding their gifts behind my back. My head shifted a little to the right as I was trying to hide an obvious blush on my red cheeks. "I-I have something to give to you…" I said then looked at the guys whom I love a lot as friends then showed them their neatly wrapped gifts I was holding in my hands. "H-Happy Valentine's Day…!"<em>

* * *

><p>It was almost time for class to start and I was having a texting conversation with Rin-chan, talking about various things.<p>

"Hey Hanayo," I looked up and saw Tomo-chan, smiling at me. "Who are you texting? My guess is...Kotori."

I shook my head then smiled. "I'm texting Rin-chan." I answered then sighed. "Since that day is coming up, everyone is getting together and making something for their classmates. Rin-chan suggested that we get together and make something too!"

"Really? I never knew Rin is that type of girl."

"Rin-chan was a tomboy her entire life," I started telling our childhood together. "She would always wear pants instead of skirts. Although, we did a fashion show and we managed to change Rin-chan." I said with a smile. "We all think that Rin-chan is the girliest one in the group!"

"Now she wears skirts?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded. "I can picture Rin wearing skirts. She does look quite adorable in them."

"See, see!"

I smiled then texted Rin-chan what Tomo-chan just said now due to happiness. Soon after the message sent, I felt someone lift me up from my seat and I started panicking.

"S-Someone…" I muttered out then closed my eyes and squeezed them tightly. "S-Someone help me!"

"As usual, Hanayo-chan is too adorable!" I heard Shinomiya-san say then squeezed me.

"S-Shinomiya-san, p-please let go!"

Like a loyal dog, Shinomiya-san gently placed me back on the ground and I sighed in relief.

"Hanayo," Otoya-kun walked over with a smile on his face. "I was wondering if you-"

"Good morning!" Ringo-sensei walked inside with his usual smile.

"Mind telling me after class?" I asked the redhead and he nodded. "Thanks!"

"Okay! Before I do attendance, I have some exciting news to tell everyone!" Ringo-sensei started saying then clapped his hands together. "Class A and S will be writing a cute and romantic song for Valentine's Day!" He announced happily which made the class all excited. "It is also the only day that Saotome will allow love to get your heart swayed by certain people."

When Ringo-sensei mentioned certain people, he looked at me and I became flustered.

"So, get your thinking caps on and write a cute song that'll make him or her cringe with a heart-throbbing passion for your song!"

_A heart-throbbing song... _I repeated those words as the lecture goes on and on. _I should write some ideas and ask the others for their opinion during lunch. _

* * *

><p>Just like that, class was over and I was heading to lunch with Tomo-chan.<p>

"Thinking about the assignment?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded.

"How about pretending that you and a guy are dating!" Rin-chan suggested. I called Rin-chan help me come with ideas and I blushed deeply.

"N-No! I forbid myself from going down that path!"

"But Saotome's allowing love so we can come up with a song." Tomo-chan reminded me.

"Ssh! Don't tell Rin-chan!"

"Kayo-chin, I dare you to pretend to date someone until you can come up with a song!" Rin-chan forced a dare upon me and I nearly fainted.

"O-Okay..." I sighed and I can hear Rin-chan squeal in the background.

After agreeing to the bet, I pulled out some headphones and started listening to a song called _Kaze no Toraberā_. The song is sung by a male and a female and I can always picture the male part being any of the guys and the female part being me.

I shook my head then started thinking of lyrics while listening to the song.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>The two of us will throw our feelings out onto the wind,<br>And create a path that leads to the future.**_**

Hanayo, a wandering girl stumbled upon a forest. Although, this forest was no ordinary forest. It was forest full of hope and dreams, waiting for the right person to come by and take them.

**_Another day, re-reading the same page;_**  
><strong><em>I only exist, there's true purpose in it.<em>**

Hanayo's mouth dropped open. She was completely surprised that she ended up in a forest like this.

_**But today's different, I can finally say it,**_  
><em><strong>"Goodbye!" I waved to the boring, old me, and,<strong>_

At the same time, the A and S Class boys also stumbled upon the same forest then looked at Hanayo.

Hanayo, on the other hand, smiled then took off her backpack and jacket, revealing a cute looking dress and flats. She then ran towards a bright orb that has "Idol" written on it then tried to grab it.

_**Now you and I must uncover,  
>The things that we can never touch,<br>Then I finally know that-**_

Following Hanayo, the guys also saw the orb then they all grabbed Hanayo and they all grasped the orb together.

_**Our dreams and, our hopes and, our loved ones,  
>Will have already begun to sparkle like the stars above us,<strong>_

Now suddenly out of the Forest of Hopes and Dreams, Hanayo is laying on the grass near Saotome Academy and is in the uniform for the school.

She opened her eyes then saw that all of the guys were around her. Hanayo just smiled then looked at the sky.

_**Let the two of us go on an adventure, hand and hand,  
>And create a path that leads to the future.<strong>_

The young idol in training girl threw her hand in the air with a bright smile as the guys slowly woke up.

_**The blue sky reaches out farther than I can see,**_  
><em><strong>Bathing in the dazzling rays of the sun above.<strong>_

Hanayo looked at Otoya, the first guy she met then smiled. Then her eye laid on Natsuki and Masato.

_**Taking in a breath, as deep as our lungs allow,**_  
><em><strong>Let run forward, bravery filling our souls.<strong>_

After a while, Hanayo turned her back and saw Ren, laying rather close to Hanayo. Then she saw Syo laying next to Ren; but her eyes fell upon Tokiya who was also part of the guys.

_**You and I were born together and,  
>We had a bond so strong,<br>No other can compare.**_

Hanayo smiled then felt a tug from a certain redhead male. She looked down then he pulled her close to him.

_**The past and, the present and, the future all merge,  
>And a single story's birth is the result of what occurred,<strong>_

The other five boys pulled Hanayo away from Otoya and all Hanayo can do is laugh.

She then stood up and felt the wind blow through her clothes and hair. Hanayo then pointed at the rooftop then ran inside.

_**Let the two of us go on an adventure, with out-stretched hands,  
>And become travelers of the wind.<strong>_

The guys followed Hanayo and once they reached the rooftop, they saw the rest of the all girl group, waiting for them.

_**If you begin to become weary, then,**_  
><em><strong>Let my arms comfort you, holding you as tightly as I can.<strong>_

Ren knelled down and gave Hanayo a rose. Although she took the rose, Syo pulled the orange headed flirt from Hanayo then set his hat on her head.

_**Let me give you the strength to get back up,  
>And using our powers, let's mold our tale as one,<br>Our story will be heard by everyone.**_

While Tokiya just stood there, Natsuki gave Hanayo a big hug, nearly suffocating her in the process. Masato tried bringing Hanayo back until Otoya poked her cheek.

Hanayo's face turned red then watched her female friends run towards the door. Tokiya grabbed Hanayo's hand and quickly followed the girls.

_**Our dreams and, our hopes and, our loved ones,**_  
><em><strong>Will have already begun to sparkle like the stars above us,<strong>_

Hanayo just smiled then slipped her hand out of Tokiya's grasp then caught up with her friends.

The rest of the boys quickly caught up to them, some because of jealousy. Although, once all six of the guys ran outside, they saw all nine girls in their costume for _Music S.T.A.R.T! _

_**Let the two of us go on an adventure, riding the wind,  
>And create a path that leads to the future.<strong>_

While the girls did the dance routine for the song, the guys watched with smiles forming on their faces. As the song slowly reached its peak, a bright light covered Hanayo's eyes.

_**The past and, the present and, the future all merge,  
>And a single story's birth is the result of what occurred,<strong>_

In the morning sun, Hanayo was asleep on the grass near the lake. Hanayo blushed deeply when she saw Otoya not only sleeping next to her, but their hands were held together.

Once Otoya woke up, he smiled then leaned close to Hanayo and gave her a sweet, romantic, and everlasting kiss...on her lips.

_**Let the two of us go on an adventure, with out-stretched hands,  
>And become travelers of the wind.<strong>_

A bright shining light covered the scene, but the light turned into an orb. Among the other orbs, which had the memories that Hanayo experienced as a "traveler", there was one orb that was further away than the others. That lonesome orb happened to be an orb that had Hanayo and Otoya holding hands while looking at the moon.

The night sky soon became a pool of shooting stars. Then, the stars in the sky said, "Congratulations, Traveler. Go forth, and continue your adventure...and become a traveler of the wind." After the message disappeared, the Forest of Hopes and Dreams slowly faded away as well, leaving behind a picture of Hanayo and all of her friends, huddled close together.

* * *

><p>The song slowly ended and I quickly sat up with a blushing face. <em>I-I can't believe I was thinking of something like that!<em>I thought as I slowly calmed down and saw that I haven't written any ideas for a song.

_S-Someone... Someone help me! _

* * *

><p>Later that night, I had a video chat with my friends and I explained what I'm going through at the moment.<p>

"Really?! Saotome-san's allowing that?!" Honoka-chan asked, clearly excited as usual.

"Since Rin suggest you pretend to date someone, you don't know who to date?" Umi-chan asked and I nodded. "As for the lyrics, experiencing what having a fake boyfriend can be the trick to come up with lyrics."

"Have you been listening to songs?" Maki-chan asked and I nodded again.

"_Wonder Zone_?" Kotori-chan tilted her head.

"I pictured Shinomiya-san..."

"_Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIFE_?" Nozomi-chan asked and I shook my head.

"I pictured Kurusu-kun..."

"_Aishiteru Banza~i!_"

"I pictured Ichinose-kun..."

"_Snow halation_?"

"I pictured Hijirikawa-kun..."

"_Baby maybe Koi no Button_?"

"I even pictured Jinguji-san...!"

I sighed then laid my head on the desk.

"How about that one song you like!" Rin-chan suggested and I shook my head.

"Otoya-kun..." I muffled out Otoya-kun's name, hinting that I pictured him as well.

"Hanayo," I felt Tomo-chan hand on my shoulder then looked at her. "How about we play a game."

"Game?" I tilted my head and she nodded.

"I'll tell the guys your situation and whoever confesses to you first, he'll be your fake boyfriend until the day Saotome say that love is forbidden again."

My face started burning then I lifted it up. I slowly nodded and I saw that my friends were smiling.

"Good luck Kayo-chin!"

"We'll be waiting to hear everything!"

I heard all of them wishing me good luck then they exited out of the chat.

"I'm really exhausted for some reason..." I muttered out as I closed my laptop.

"Well, let's go to sleep." Tomo-chan suggested and I nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day, classes were suspended due to the assignment. I was walking down the halls with a notebook in my hands.<p>

_Love... Love... Love... _I repeated the same words in my head to keep myself calm until one of the guys confesses to me.

I opened the notebook and sighed, seeing the title which is _Mogyutto "love" de Sekkinchuu!_

"Hanayo!"

I turned around and saw Otoya-kun with Kurusu-kun.

"Hi guys," I greeted them with a smile as I closed my notebook.

"Shibuya told us what's going on and," Kurusu-kun told me. "I love-"

"Hanayo, I want to-"

"I love you!" Both of the guys said at the same time and my face turned red fast.

"E-Eh?!"

* * *

><p>"What?! They both said it at the same time?!" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded. "W-Wow..."<p>

"W-What should I do?!"

"Date one a day?"

I threw my body on the bed then rolled around.

"R-Rin-chan... H-Help me!"

* * *

><p>The next day, I took Tomo-chan's advice and I was meeting up with Otoya-kun. I clutched my notebook tightly as I waited for the red head.<p>

"Hanayo," I looked up and saw Otoya-kun walk towards me with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry that I had you come out here..." I apologized quietly and he rubbed my head.

"It's alright."

I smiled back and the two of us walked around the school grounds. Since love was allowed for the time being, the two of us held hands and I was nothing but a nervous wreck.

"Are you alright, Hanayo?" Otoya-kun asked and I nodded.

"Y-Yes! Well, sort of..." I said then blushed slightly. "I-I never held a guys hand before... I-It makes me feel safe to be honest."

"R-Really?"

I nodded once again then I came up with lyrics. I smiled a little then sighed to let my worries out.

"I thought of something."

"Was it because I'm here?"

"That and," I said then looked at Otoya-kun, allowing him to see my blushing face. "I'm starting to experience what love is like." I added then smiled. "Thanks, Otoya-kun!"

"Y-You're welcome, Hanayo." Otoya-kun smiled back with a blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

I moved closer then kissed Otoya-kun's cheek then slowly let of his big, yet warm hands then walked away.

"H-Hanayo!"

I turned around and saw Otoya-kun hug me then stroke my hair.

"I-I finished my song a while ago," He said and my eyes widen. "Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded then he moved away from me then smiled while he slowly started singing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's a dazzling Shining day! Running late and nearly missing the Last train<br>Like a heart frozen in three seconds**_

_**With these vivid Searching eyes, what are these feelings?  
>So that my throbbing heart won't be exposed…<strong>_

_**Each distance is like one fret from a guitar**_  
><em><strong>With a tuning smile, are the preparations good? Are you ready!?<strong>_

_**Trust myself! Let's join hands! Trust your dream, a world for just us two!  
>The greatest Ride! The signal's All blue!<br>Trust my song! Don't be afraid! The sky is endless! My heart's a Rave!  
>Hey, let's go on a continuous sound! Come on, become the resounding wind!<strong>_

_**Why is it? In the Missing time, you might become tense and angry  
>If that time comes, please Remember the song that brought us together!<strong>_

_**The tensing destiny, is this impulse fate?**_  
><em><strong>I fell in love after one measure!<strong>_

_**The truth is, I want to treasure you even more, but**_  
><em><strong>I still can't control the volume of this awkward love... But I love you!<strong>_

_**Believe myself! Let's kiss! Believe my dream! Look into my eyes!**_  
><em><strong>This love of overflowing so much!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Believe your song! Hey, listen! Feel the beat of my heart! On the Stage of dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey, let's fly over the rainbow! Come on, come along with me!<strong>_

_**I'll swear here! To surely become a melody just for you,**_  
><em><strong>I will try to believe! Let's go towards a miracle just for two! Are you ready!?<strong>_

_**Trust ourself! Let's join hands! Trust our dream, a world for just us two!**_  
><em><strong>The greatest Ride! The signal's All blue!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trust our song! Don't be afraid! The sky is endless! My heart's a Rave!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey, let's go on a continuous sound! Come on, become the resounding wind!<strong>_

* * *

><p>After the song ended, I smiled, although no words left my mouth. I clapped then said, "Amazing! S-So amazing!"<p>

"Really?"

I nodded then looked at my notebook and I ran off.

"H-Hanayo!?"

"I-I'm sorry! I want to get these lyrics as soon as possible!" I apologized then stated my reason. 'I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>"I draw closer to you with "love"... Because I love you…" I was writing my lyrics then smiled, but blushed at the same time after I saw that it was incredibly girly and embarrassing. "GAHH!" I squealed then cupped my cheeks. "I-It's too embarrassing!"<p>

I sighed then looked at them one more time, wondering how it would sound like when I sing it. I looked up and saw that the sun's setting. I got up then walked back to the dorms.

As I walking back, I accidentally ran into someone as I was closing my notebook and it came out of my hands and landed on the ground. Thankfully it was still closed because I didn't want anyone to read it at all. As I was reaching down to grab it, a familiar hand with various bracelets already touched the book then gave it to me.

"You dropped this?" That familiar person happened to be Kurusu-kun and I snatched the book out of his hands so he wouldn't open it.

"S-Sorry for running into you, Kurusu-kun!"

"It's alright," He said then pointed at it. "What's in it?"

I looked down at my notebook then frowned a little. "I-It's something personal!"

"I-I see…"

"Anyways, I-I'll see you lat-"

As I was about to walk away, Kurusu-kun grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw that his face was red, almost like mine was two hours ago.

"I finished my song," Kurusu-kun started saying then he turned his head away from me. "W-Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded then he slowly let go of my arm. Kurusu-kun looked into my eyes then started singing.

* * *

><p>Syo was walking around an unfamiliar town and he noticed two middle school girls run off to a nearby high school on a sunny day. Naturally, Syo followed them to know why those two girls were heading to a high school.<p>

_**You smile innocently at this me who won't become meek  
>If I'd realized it, you've always been there for me<strong>_

As Syo came across the track field of the school, he saw μ's performing _Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIFE_ after the addition of Eli and Nozomi. He watched the school idols sing, but his eyes fell upon Hanayo.

_**Why not? What's with this heart-throbbing sensation?**_  
><em><strong>I've never had feelings this intense before, this beating shaking me<strong>_

The song finished and the μ's girls walked back inside the school. Syo reached out for Hanayo, but Rin pushed Hanayo so with a smile on her face. All of the girls were giggling and cheering on how everyone did on the performance.

_**Just running away is something I don't understand!**_

"_**Don't give up!" That's my awesome self!**_

Syo looked down then walked towards the gate, although he stood by the gate to wait for Hanayo with his hand over his chest where his heart is at.

Once μ's came out, Hanayo noticed Syo standing by the gate then walked towards him. Syo saw Hanayo walk towards him then he grabbed her hand and ran off.

_**As far as it concerns me, everything I want's come true!  
>This wish, the two of us'll walk all over it!<strong>_

Hanayo was about to scream "help me" to her friends, but she saw Syo's blushing face then decided not to say anything.

**_Pretending is something I can't do, so I can't say if this'll work out, but_**  
><strong><em>If you say it's true, you're silhouette frantically encouraging me made me really happy<em>**

Once the two were away from the other members of μ's, Syo promptly apologized which made Hanayo smile then pet his head. This made Syo a bit irritated and snapped at Hanayo.

_**Love soul, without being able to hide this beating heart,  
>It's so intense that just holding you close would seem scary…<strong>_

Hanayo bowed multiple times while apologizing. Syo just sighed then grabbed Hanayo's arm and pulled her close to him.

_**Even if uneasy darkness closes in around you,**_  
><em><strong>You can't be hurt anymore!<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'll live by your side!<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's so strong, I want to whisper of this love!<strong>_

Hanayo blushed deeply then tried to escape but, Syo slowly calmed the school idol down by holding her hand and closing the barrier for them to kiss each other.

_**Just running away is something I don't understand!  
><strong>_"_**Don't give up!" That's my awesome self!  
>Even if we were to separate, it's so strong,<br>I'll continue loving you!**_

The two smiled at each other and they closed the gap by kissing each other sweetly.

* * *

><p><em>Is this love magic? <em>I thought as I felt something warm pressed up against my lips. My eyes widen when I realized that Kurusu-kun kissed me. I blushed and my lips automatically decided to kiss him back which made me blush even more.

When we pulled away for air, I covered my face with my notebook then quickly ran away. "I-I'm sorry, Kurusu-kun!"

* * *

><p>"Kayo-chin's probably the most luckiest girl ever!" Rin-chan squealed loudly as I had my face against my desk.<p>

"R-Rin-chan!" I looked at my laptop screen and scolded Rin-chan while my face turned red.

"You held hands with one of the two guys and then you kissed one of them as well…" Maki-chan repeated those words to herself. "What are you in? A dream?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Oh! How are those lyrics!?" Honoka-chan reminded me then I sang the song to μ's.

Once I finished, they all looked at me with amazement then smiled.

"I like it!" Honoka-chan and Rin-chan both agreed on each other.

"I do too!" The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"I'm extremely tired today as well…" I grumbled then sighed. "Should I sing the song to them tomorrow?"

"YES!" All of my friends answered and I surprised on how quick their response was.

"O-Okay…"

* * *

><p>The next day came and it was Valentine's Day, the last day for love to be permitted. I sighed then looked around, desperately trying to find the two as quickly as possible. I had two neatly wrapped gifts in my hands, waiting for their owners to open them.<p>

_My heart's pounding so much… I wonder who I really like…? _I thought as my heart started throbbing.

I saw the two guys talking to each other then I ran towards them. As I slowly approached them, my knees were shaking and I started to feel nervous. But I slowly calmed down then walked towards them.

"U-Um…" I stuttered a little, holding their gifts behind my back. My head shifted a little to the right as I was trying to hide an obvious blush on my red cheeks. "I-I have something to give to you…" I said then looked at the guys whom I love a lot as friends then showed them their neatly wrapped gifts I was holding in my hands. "H-Happy Valentine's Day…!"

"Aw, thank you, Hanayo!" Otoya-kun accepted his gift then smiled at me.

"Thanks, Koizumi!" Kurusu-kun accepted his as well with a smile.

"I-I also have another gift to give you…" I stuttered again then smiled. "Thanks for singing me your songs, so in return, I'll do the same to you." I said then ran inside.

* * *

><p>The guys ran after Hanayo, but once they caught up to her, they found out that they were on the rooftop with Hanayo in a maid outfit. The song slowly started playing as Hanayo looked at the guys.<p>

_**Well… (tightly…)  
>I draw closer with "love"! (Closer!)<br>Closer… (Because…)  
>I'm stunned and flustered!<br>(*glomp!)**_

_**Well… (Tightly..)**_  
><em><strong>it's a "pure" adventure! (Closer!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Closer… (I knew it…)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a pure love!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(*glomp*)<strong>_

_**You're more fidgety than usual,**_  
><em><strong>cuter than usual.<strong>_  
><em><strong>What should I do with this "love" "love"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because…<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Today) won't come again…<strong>_

_**Can't I believe**_  
><em><strong>in the magic of love?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please let that miracle of my love…<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please…<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Let it) happen today!<strong>_

_**(Also) my pure heart is justice!**_  
><em><strong>(So pure!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come, look at me!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(And then) come closer and closer to my heart!<strong>_  
><em><strong>How about (a sweet) dream?<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Help yourself) to this dream!<strong>_

_**Happy? Lovely?**_  
><em><strong>The happiest love in the world!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Show me, show me, please show it to me!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll work the hardest I can!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Happy? Lovely? Sweet?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you… (I really do…) I love you…<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Hold me) tightly.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Look) at me more often!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I draw closer to you with "love"! Because I love you!<strong>_

_**This beating of my heart feels different.**_  
><em><strong>I want to know who it's calling for…<strong>_  
><em><strong>At the very least it's "pure" "pure"<strong>_  
><em><strong>But still… (it's strange) my face is red!<strong>_

_**Love is magic**_  
><em><strong>let's cast it here together!<strong>_  
><em><strong>With courage my shyness<strong>_  
><em><strong>can go good-bye… (strange) I'm being daring!<strong>_

_**(Listen) I'll fight using my passion!**_  
><em><strong>(Should I) be a blabber mouth and talk about you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Listen) as my warmth increases.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(My feeling) go and reach him!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Accept) my feelings!<strong>_

_**I want to give them to you! To settle this!**_  
><em><strong>I want to be the luckiest girl in the world!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I saw it, I saw it, I saw our future!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Really, that's what will happen!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to give them to you! To settle this! To be happy!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please… (stay here…) Please…<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Don't be) so confused.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Come) with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>on this "pure" adventure! This is love, right?<strong>_

_**Strange, isn't it… (I knew it…)**_  
><em><strong>this "pure" adventure! (Pure!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange, isn't it… (I knew it…)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm completely at a loss…<strong>_  
><em><strong>(pa! pyu!)<strong>_

_**I want to give them to you! To settle this!**_  
><em><strong>Today, for the both of us!<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a pure love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>with a pure honest love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I miss you!<strong>_

_**Happy? Lovely?**_  
><em><strong>The happiest love in the world!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Show me, show me, please show it to me!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll work the hardest I can!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Happy? Lovely? Sweet?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you… (I really do…) I love you…<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Hold me) tightly.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Look) at me more often!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I draw closer to you with "love"! Because I love you!<strong>_

_**Closer… (tightly…)**_  
><em><strong>Closer… tightly (*glomp*)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Today, I'm stunned and flustered!<strong>_

As the song slowly came to a close, Otoya and Syo kissed Hanayo's cheek then hugged her affectionately, but glared at each other with jealousy in their eyes. Hanayo sighed, but her face was red like an apple.

_**(I love you, I miss you…)**_

_**(Hold me tight, oh baby…)**_

_**(Happy love, miracle love…)**_

_**(We need you…)**_

_**(More firmly baby…)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, before you guys practically rage at me and asking where in the hell is the other guys at and why I used a non LL and Utapri song into this chapter, my mind is also filled with my first semester ending on Monday with two more finals to worry about. With the guys, I kinda played Roulette with myself (well, while I was working on this) and the two guys I picked just happened to be my two favorite guys. But the others are there, just not seen as much (yeah sue me)... As for that non LL and Utapri song, that's the opening to Rune Factory 4. That's another reason why I've been posting so slowly. I got RF4 during the summer and I was playing it A LOT! Until this one part screwed me so badly I just quit. Although I went back to playing it (by making a new file) and I freaking beat the game! But I spent too much time trying to get a certain someone's FP to freaking 11 so that I can date him and then marry him then have our freakin kid! As you can see I was raging a lot while I was playing~ If you ask who I went out with then married, it's Kiel and I guess you can say he's the smarter (and possibly younger...maybe?) version of Syo (because they both share the same VA). Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter after putting up with my rambling"reasons" for updating so slowly. Bye now. **

**P.S: Look up Mogyutto "love" de Sekkinchuu's PV, the dance is based on that but with Hanayo being the only vocalist and that last part is kinda part of the song, it's just the outro but I wanted to add that part because it's cute and it really fits the song~ **


End file.
